Save Me
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Sequel to 'Enough' and 'Not Enough' Just like the mirror, Naruto's shattered and can't pick up the pieces. SasuNaruSasu


Title: Save Me

Part: 3 of 4. Sequel to 'Enough' and 'Not Enough'

Author: Aloh Dark  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, aka, homosexuality. Don't like boys loving boys, then don't read. Mentions of suicide.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru/NaruSasu  
  
Disclaimer: I now own the first four translated volumes. …But not the rights to call them my own. Naruto doesn't belong to me! cries  
  
Spoilers: Not that I can remember, so I'd say no.

Summary: Just like the mirror, Naruto shatters and he can't pick up the pieces.  
  
AN: Third part of four. So, this chapter touches something very personal from my life. I know that it'll sound very cheesy but the emotions in it are true. So, try not to think of it as too much of a joke, please.

It's January in this part. So, think January in New York.

I utterly adore everyone that read this. But I especially adore those that reviewed, like, Dark Mimiru-Chan, juu, kitusne, Yuen-chan, ElvenGirl2, Dana, and Kyuubi-kun!! Y'all are way awesome!!

Save Me by Aloh Dark

Naruto glared at his reflection. Sasuke was becoming suspicious. He's lost too much weight. Was too happy one day, and too quiet the next. He'd lost his balance over himself. No one else had noticed, fortunately, but Sasuke saw Naruto for hours on end everyday. Only now was he finally noticing something was wrong.

Naruto hated himself. He was completely and utterly sick of himself, his reflection, his skin, his.. everything. What had he done to make himself this way? What was so wrong, so disgusting, so abnormal about himself that he hated himself so much?

Naruto lowered his head as all his faults ran though his head. He felt like crying, but couldn't do it. He was all out of tears. Instead he stood up and got dressed. Sasuke would be home in an hour and he wanted to get done before he was back. He bent over and picked up the package. He left his house, his feet quickly taking him to the Haruno's.

Naruto knocked three times then stood back to wait in the chilly January air. He didn't have to stand outside long before the door was opened. His luck was with him when Sakura opened the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto returned it easily and held out the gift. "For you, Sakura-chan."  
"Oh! What is it?" She asked, taking it.

"Just something I wanted you to have before I lost it." Naruto said, knowing he meant one thing, but sounding like he meant another.

She smiled at him. "Want to come in so I can open it over tea?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I've gotta get back home soon. I just wanted to drop it off."

"Then I'll open it now." She said as she opened it up. Her eyes light up and she let out a gasp when she saw it. "A photo album full of pictures of us?" She asked.

"Yup." Naruto said. "I just found the photo's laying around and decided to give them to you. You like it?" He asked, a nervous grin on his face.

"I love it!" She exclaimed before pulling him into a huge hug.

"Good, because I gotta go so dinner's ready when Sasuke gets back." Naruto said.

"Alright, thank you so much. I'll keep this with me forever." She said. "And I'll keep adding to is, okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as he began to walk off. "You make sure you do!" He called back to her before he raced off towards Sasuke's house.

Once he was out of sight of Sakura, he changed his path and began his way back to his own apartment. The sneering voice in his head taunted him over the gift. It was telling how Sakura didn't really like it but was pretending for his sake. He'd long ago given up fighting it back. He just let it rain insults down upon him as he trudged his way into his house.

He walked to his stove and set a pot of water on to boil. He was supposed to be meeting up with Sasuke, but he didn't feel like being sociable tonight. He picked up his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. He waited for Sasuke's answering machine before leaving a message and hanging up.

When the water was at a rolling boil, he ripped open the package of instant ramen and was about to dump it in. He accidentally hit his hand against the side of the pot, instantly burning himself. He hissed in pain and brought his hand to chest.

He started to cry. "I can't do anything right! Not even make ramen!" He cried as he fell to the floor. It wasn't right. Nothing was right anymore. The voice called out to him, screaming at him that he was worthless.

Naruto cried as he dragged himself to the bathroom to put aloe on his burn. He couldn't feel any pain in his hand, but he hurt so much. He hurt so much. He opened the aloe bottle and smoothed a little into his burn. As he was putting away the aloe, he caught sight of himself.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He was weak, worthless, crying over nothing. How could anyone possible be such a screw up. His hands shook as the set down the bottle. He no longer had control of himself as he picked up the bottle of aspirin and opened it. He watched his reflection open the bottle and dump it all into his hand. He clumsily poured himself a glass of water.

He stared at himself for a long moment, he didn't know exactly how long. It could have been seconds. It could have been hours. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was in a trance and couldn't break free of it. He raised his hand to his mouth and dumped the pills in. He swallowed them down with water before he lost his nerve.

A calm set over him like none he'd known before. He felt so much better than he had in a long time. He smiled and laughed joyfully. It was like a burden had been lifted from his mind. But as quickly as he started laughing, reality set in. What had he done?

He began to cry in fright. He panicked. How many pills had been in that bottle? Had he swallowed them all. He punched his mirror, shattering it across the bathroom floor. He bent over the toilet trying to throw up the pills. It didn't work.

His heart was beating erratically. What had he done? What had he done? He sank down to the floor between the toilet and tub. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried. He didn't know what else to do but sit there and cry.

"Sasuke, save me." He whimpered.


End file.
